The Shadow Strider Quartet: Tainting Darkness
by Shadow of the Ankh
Summary: Given to 'Night Fury' pairing is: SSHP
1. Prologue

**Title:** _**Book One of the Shadow Strider Quartet:**_ Tainting Darkness

**Author:** Shadow of the Ankh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

**Warnings:** SLASH, HET, violence, cursing, gore, smoking, AU, OOC, OC, Character bashing, creature inheritance, inheritance, new abilities, different lineage and possible mentions abuse (physical/verbal/sexual/psychological)

**Summary:** SLASH. Voting inside. After HBP. Over the Summer Harry makes a deal with a demon, but will dealing with it end in his death? Dead Manipulative Dumbledore! Creature inheritance. Dark! Independent! Harry! Dark and Morbid.

**Main Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter or Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter or Bill Weasley/Harry Potter Please VOTE!

_**Harry's pairing – please vote**_

**Bill Weasley:** 0

**Charlie Weasley:** 0

**Severus Snape:** 0

-------------------

"Blah" – Speaking

'_Blah' _– Thinking

_**Blah **_- A Snake Speaking

_**Blah **_- Harry or Voldermort Speaking parseltongue

**:: Blah ::** - General Beast-speak

**: Blah :** - Draco's Beast-speak

' – Telepathy

" – A Demon Speaking

**PART ONE**

_Fall_

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

**PROLOGUE:**

_To survive among murderers_

_The Demon's education_

"_**Effrego penitus orbis of three; mens phasmatis quod somes per cruor per vox per sentential**_(break the inner circles of three; mind, spirit, and body by blood, by word, by thought)."

"

_Darkness was closing in on him, confounding his senses. A buzz filled his skull, an insistent irritation. His body ached, pain burned his limbs like fire. His chest hurt. He felt broken and heavy, floating in an abyss of pain and darkness. The dark waters threatening to swallow him. The pain gradually amounting. Until 'AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed before he knew nothing more. _

Harry Potter stared into the mirror as he traced his facial features with a shaking hand. Sharp, angular visage composed of high defined cheekbones, a pointed chin. Cotton candy pink full lips a petite freckled nose and shoulder length bronze hair, highlighted with reds and various hues of blond. Almond shaped Ocean blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes and soft golden brown skin spoke of a mix of European and East Asian descent. He was very slender and of average height for a male (5'7"), with an almost a delicate appearance. His scar had faded, but still remained as a faintly pink mark.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Ah shit!" Harry swore before reapplying his glamour wand-lessly and soundlessly. "Coming, Uncle Vernon!" Harry called.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

Horace Hellborne, a young man of questionable alliances and beliefs, was walking down the dusty Arizona highway, his lank auburn hair hung to his hollowed cheeks and his black eyes flashed dangerously. He was an immortal man, deathless because he was 'death'. Though he may not seem it he was millenniums old, a true tale of mythology. Hellborne, the name of his family, a name associated with the dark history of his family as necromancers, a talent born of darkness. But he strayed. Neither being a man of light nor a man of darkness. He was a wanderer by nature. However, he was a wanderer with a debt, a debt to certain demon. Horace was heading back to his family estate in England, a deserted and desecrated home, ready to serve his new master.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

In Knockturn Alley, in a shabby apartment building three murderers and one would-be-murderer lived. These three murderers were infamous among the wizard community and among he-who-shall-not-be-named death eater's group and so in desperate need they had devised new identities to protect themselves. The first murderer was a potions master, who dealt in illegal potions, he called himself Leoncio Fay. His Apprentice was a boy by the identity of Corentin Mallery. The Apprentice's parents, two murders by the identities Adilene Mallery and Damien Mallery were the apartment manager's children's teacher and a freelance spy. Their real names were Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. Not wanting to be controlled by Voldermort, the ministry or the remnants of the Order of Phoenix they had isolated themselves, forsaking their former lives and beliefs to possess free will. This is not to say that they readily apologized for their actions. No, they deemed their transgressions necessary, most of all Severus's.

Dumbledore had been a sick conniving man, who had used Severus's vulnerability against him forcing him into heinous criminal acts. Dumbledore had used Severus's own lineage against him. Severus was a Dhampir, a half breed vampire, half pure blood wizard half creature of darkness. Dumbledore to ensure Snape's subservience punished him with psychological torture and starvation, denying him the substance that kept him powerful… blood. It had been, accidental that Snape had been freed from his constraints. He owed it to a Quidditch wound Harry had earned and a mistake on Madam Pomfrey's part. You see one, in ever forty million mortals, runs the life stream, a direct connection to the energy of the universe and it was Snape's fortune that Harry had been one such person. His blood broke the bonds on Snape's mind that were controlled by Dumbledore. Snape had immediately killed Dumbledore.

After Dumbledore's death Snape had proceeded to break down the wards on his inner conscious and had come to the startling revelation that he had been the secret fifth Marauder named Twitch and was a panther. The incident in the Shrieking shack had never occurred. He was supposed to be a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, but Dumbledore had manipulated that hat into placing him in Slytherin. His best friend had been Remus Lupin and when Harry had come to Hogwarts he had been immediately attracted to him.

After drinking Harry's blood, Snape had regained his youth and vitality. He was now appeared to be a dashingly handsome man of nineteen, but he had eyes for only one; the child known as Harry Potter.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

Harry was sitting comfortably on his bed after another back breaking day of work in the Garden. He was practicing a newly discovered magic he learned he could perform and with this he had narrowed down one of his parents to either three men Lucius Malfoy or the late Sirius Black or Avery Zabini. Raising his hand he gestured to a stone on his desk, focusing he imagined a spark, a spark of fire deep within the stone and then he slowly fed it power turning into a fiery blaze. The stone began to reshape itself becoming pliable. Harry then focused on a shape, a little stone creature made of small stones. "Speak!" Harry commanded, letting his hand fall to his side.

"What shall I speak about master?" The stone asked in a gravely voice.

"You're a stone from Hogwarts. Tell me what you've seen there."

"Yes master." The stone said and the newly animated creature began to speak of Hogwarts's history.

"And I believe the headmaster now keeps that artifact in, oh wait he's moved it today—"

Here Harry interrupted the creature, "You know what's going on at Hogwarts at this very moment?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes master." The stone said bowing, "Hogwarts is always moving and always knowing. We're one. Every piece of Hogwarts 'knows'. Usually once removed from the boundaries Hogwarts looses that part, but you, master, are part of Hogwarts, you are a descendant of the creators."

"You mean to tell me I am a descendant of one of the founders?" Harry laughed.

"Yes master, you smell like Snake and books…. I would say the blood of Rowena and Salazar runs in your veins."

"Then you must be mistaken, perhaps Rowena, but it is most likely that I bear only the powers of the snake and not the blood." Harry said. He sighed in exasperation,_ he was arguing with a stone. He must be going crazy._

"I assure you do possess the blood of the snake." The stone's voice became garbled and then the spell Harry had cast on the stone was forcefully ended by an outside force. Harry jumped from the bed and reached for the stone. He was surprised to see inscribed on the stone

'**LATER CHILD – Hogwarts'**

"Odd." Harry murmured.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

Mrs. Weasley lay on the couch as her second oldest son checked his brother growing within her. Leo was going to be a troublemaker. Charlie smiled gently at his mother, "Leo is fine." Charlie had a degree not only in Dragon handling, but also in minor healing, but he was still learning to heal animals. His mother stroked her belly and Charlie was flooded with warmth before he clamped down on his empathic abilities.

Mrs. Weasley formerly Molly Campbell was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and possessed the fire sprite blood. Mr. Weasley was a descendant Morgan Le Fae, Mab and a cousin line of the Malfoys. Both the Malfoys and the Weasleys possessed Veela blood.

From their lineage the seven, now to be eight children, of Molly Campbell-Weasley and Arthur Weasley possessed an array of abilities. Empathy was predominant in Charlie, but he also possessed the gift of telekinesis (like George, Fred, Bill and Percy) and fire starting (like Ginny). Bill had a lot of charisma and inner strength, while Ginny was very sensitive and had a fiery temper. Charlie was quiet, sure and very gentle he could soothe any scared animal. Percy was imperious, yet intelligent and innovated. The twins were mischievous, but loyal and Ron, well Ron had the sensitivity of a teaspoon. He was the odd one out. He had a temper like his sister, had irrational jealous, was dense, he was moody and rather unpredictable. He was always angry when his siblings used their abilities around him (he having none), so the family had taken to hiding them.

Charlie smiled at his mother, before leaving her there to croon over the newest addition to the family and went to grab food from the kitchen. Charlie Weasley had chin length wavy auburn hair, scarred freckled brown skin, large honey colored eyes, a tall (6'6"), broad, yet lanky frame was quite built. His time studying dragons and caring for them had made him into an athletic young man of nineteen. He was not front-cover-hunk-of-the-year handsome, but he was distinctive and charming in his own way.

Bill soon entered the room and began to chat with his younger brother about his studies. While Charlie was not a picture boy, Bill certainly was. With his fiery shoulder length red hair, pale lightly freckled skin, lank muscled frame, that devilish smile, bad ass attitude and impressive height. He was every boy and girl's dream boyfriend. Unbeknownst to Molly both Charlie and Bill were gay and had been dating guys off and on for a while now.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

Harry walked to the edge of the wards surrounding the Dursleys and much of the neighborhood, before dropping his glamour. Wearing half of his hair tied back with a bright blue ribbon, the other half fell to his shoulders and curled on them. His golden brown skin looked enticing with the black ribbed muscles top and long black pants. He wore combat boots and had a bottomless red backpack thrown over his shoulder. Harry caught many people's eyes, both boys and girls. He quickly hopped on a muggle bus and stopped two streets away from Diagon Alley. Putting on some muggle concealer over his distinguishing scar, he entered the Leaky Cauldron. And made his way to Flourish and Blots.

"Can I help you with anything?" A mousy young woman asked nervously gazing with pink cheeks at the beautiful young man.

"Yes, I'm trying to discover my ancestry and have been having difficulties searching. I was looking for anything to—"

"You're muggle born then?"

"Umm… no, adopted by muggles. I never knew my parents, but I have enough evidence to believe they are pure bloods."

"How peculiar." The girl said, her voice was very much like moaning Myrtle's, "Well, I suppose the best way to go about it is to go to Gringotts and ask for a lineage test. Most pure bloods do this every ten years to see if they have come into any unknown inheritance. The Goblins will have no problem with it. But I suggest you pick up some books later in our ancestry section after you get your results." The girl said. Harry beamed at her.

"Thank you, that was most informative. I believe I'll do just that." Harry said.

So Harry strode over to Gringotts. What he did not see was two pairs of eyes watching him, one with a look of shock and pain and the other with a look of curiosity. Once entering the hall of Gringotts, Harry approached a very familiar Goblin, who sat as a teller, "Hi Griphook I see you were promoted. Good for you." The Goblin looked shocked for a moment before his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Well, yes I suppose you know me, but let's say my identity is troubling me. You see, I discovered I was not quite who I was led to believe I was. Actually this is the reason I am here. Someone informed me that you do lineage tests and I would like to have one performed on myself."

"Of course, Mr.?"

Harry leaned over towards the Goblin to whisper in his ear, "Potter, Harry Potter. Though I'm not so sure anymore." The goblin took in his appearance with surprise before signaling the young man to follow him. Through a twisted corridor and up several staircases, to a door labeled, 'Let blood bind thee, let blood identify thee, let blood define thee.'

"Mr. err Potter…" Griphook said leading the boy into the room and took a seat across from him at a desk. "Basically, all you must do is prick your index finger on your wand hand and," Griphook said bending over and pulling out an empty black marble basin shaped like a pensive, "let a drop form in here." Harry nodded and accepted the proffered dagger. He nicked his finger on his right hand and then let a single drop of liquid fall into the basin. The blood began to spin and quickly grow until it fit the bowl. For several moments it spun chaotically, before settling down into a placid pool. "Alright, all you need now is to put your hand in and withdraw your rings and signet paper. Harry nodded again and stuck his hand into the icy red liquid. He withdrew a piece of parchment with four rings around it. One ring was an ornate silver basilisk with silver scales and emerald eyes. The next was a Ring with a gold ring with carved Grim on the center. The band was made of ivory carved into bones. The next ring was made of silver shaped as a Dagger against a tree, that ring was made of silver and lapis and diamonds. The tree branches entwined to make a silver band. Finally the last ring was made of gold and had the Gryffindor Lion on it, but a giant 'P' with a crown over it.

When the Goblin saw the ring with the dagger and tree, he scurried from the room, promising to be back momentarily, assuring Harry that he was not in trouble. Unrolling the parchment as the Goblin was away, this is what he read:

**NAME: **Elijah Leonardo Malfoy-Black

**D.O.B.:** 7. 31. 1980.

**BIOLOGICAL PARENTS**: Under the Potion of Three (A potion that allows three people to pass on their genetics to a single child)

**FATHER 1:** Lucius Rafael Malfoy

**FATHER 2: **Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)

**MOTHER:** Ember Aster Cross(Deceased – executed under orders of the ministry)

**ADOPTIVE PARENTS:**

**FATHER:** James Fredrick Potter

**MOTHER: **Lilly Emerald Evans-Potter

**GENETIC TRAITS:**

Animation Magic (Active) – both of Black and Malfoy Lineage

Multi-animagus (Inactive) – of Black Lineage

Beast Speak (Inactive) – Of Black, Campbell Lineage

Parseltongue (Active) – Of Black-Slytherin Lineage

Parselmagic (Awakening) – Of Black-Slytherin Magic

The Assassin Complex (Inactive) – Of Cross Lineage

Wand-less (Active) – Of Cross, Dumbledore, Snape lineage

Soundless magic (Active) – Of Cross Lineage

Ceremonial Magic (Inactive) – Of Malfoy, Zabini, Snape and Nott Lineage

Mind magics (Awakening) – Of Snape, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Potter and Zabini lineage

**CREATURE INHERITANCE:**

Forest Sprite – (Cross) superior speed and agility as well as reflexes and balance, controls three elements (Earth/Air/Water), controls the spirits of trees

Veela – (Malfoy) sexuality

Dark Elf – (Black) Shadow Magic

Demon – (?) Seeing magic, absorbing surrounding magic, feeling magic, Empathy, channeling magic, self-healing and superior strength and endurance

Harry nearly dropped the parchment in his shock. Griphook quickly returned with another Goblin following at his heels and a red headed man chasing after them yelling, "I have my rights! You know something about my son and you will tell me!"

The goblin in front of him continued onwards, saying "Its confidential sir." But he made no move to stop the man's pursuit. It was easy to see that this goblin was purposively leading the red head to Harry. When they entered, the man stopped mid-rant and froze. His jaw hanging. "Elijah." The man whispered.

"Do I know you?" Harry/Elijah asked confused, who was this red headed man.

"I-I-I'm your-your father." He breathed at last.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked gazing down at his parchment. While Harry had discovered what a manipulative, self-serving man Dumbledore had been. Harry still didn't like death Eaters. "I abhor death Eaters." Harry said his smooth Tenor hardening.

"But-but-but… I'm not… anymore." Was all Malfoy said, Harry raised an eyebrow in incredulity. "I was practically enslaved to the man, he held my other son, Draco, and wife as hostages and I joined because… your mother… because of your mother's unjustified execution… Please, please come home with me. Let me explain."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Why not?"

"I have monitors and they might catch on that I've disappeared… I will give you a chance, but not now."

"Were you adopted? Do you have a family?"

"I was adopted, I did have a family. They were murdered by Lord Voldermort. I never knew who I really was until today."

"Who adopted you?"

"Lilly Emerald Evans-Potter and James Fredrick Potter."

"Harry James Potter?"

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well, please vote, and review.

Sincerely,

_**Shadow**_

**PS:** Answers to 'why Ember Cross was unjustly executed?', 'What are the GENETIC TRAITS and CREATURE INHERITANCE Harry has?', 'How did Harry discover Dumbledore's treachery?' and 'What will Lucius do now?' will be answered in the next couple of Chapters.

**Author's Advice:** Unless you have a strong dislike to a particular pairing from above, don't vote until Harry's true identity is revealed to Bill, Charlie and Snape. In addition, please don't try to add pairings. Those are the only ones for Harry I'm writing.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** _**Book One of the Shadow Strider Quartet:**_ Tainting Darkness

**Author:** Shadow of the Ankh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

**Warnings:** SLASH, HET, violence, cursing, gore, smoking, AU, OOC, OC, Character bashing, creature inheritance, inheritance, new abilities, different lineage and possible mentions abuse (physical/verbal/sexual/psychological)

**Summary:** SLASH. Voting inside. After HBP. Over the Summer Harry makes a deal with a demon, but will dealing with it end in his death? Dead Manipulative Dumbledore! Creature inheritance. Dark! Independent! Harry! Dark and Morbid.

**Main Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter or Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter or Bill Weasley/Harry Potter Please VOTE!

_**Harry's pairing – please vote NOW**_

**Bill Weasley:** 0

**Charlie Weasley:** 1

**Severus Snape:** 0

-----------------------

"Blah" – Speaking

'_Blah' _– Thinking

_** Blah **_ - A Snake Speaking

_** Blah **_ - Harry or Voldermort Speaking parseltongue

**:: Blah ::** - General Beast-speak

**: Blah :** - Draco's Beast-speak

'_Blah'_ – Telepathy

"_**Blah"**_ – A Demon Speaking

-------------------------

PREVIOUSLY:

"_I have monitors and they might catch on that I've disappeared… I will give you a chance, but not now."_

"_Were you adopted? Do you have a family?"_

"_I was adopted, I did have a family. They were murdered by Lord Voldermort. I never knew who I really was until today."_

"_Who adopted you?"_

"_Lilly Emerald Evans-Potter and James Fredrick Potter."_

"_Harry James Potter?"_

**PART ONE**

_Fall_

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

**Chapter One:**

_Horace Hellborne_

_Resolutions and Promises_

_Returning to Hogwarts_

_The Hogwarts Feast: Choices and Changes_

_The Triad_

The necromancer, sat on the tomb stone taking a swing of fire whiskey out of a bottle in a brown paper bag, he sung in a low eerie voice that would send shivers to any who crossed his path this night.

_**When the fog rolls in and the night doth fall**_

_**The Children of Cain do call**_

_**Hear their whispers, hear their talk**_

_**For they are the trumpets of their sire's walk**_

_**And when the night comes**_

_**I walk the hills**_

_**I am Judas, the unbeliever**_

_**I rise from the dead**_

_**I command the night**_

_**I gave my soul to Satan**_

_**I am death in my own right**_

_**I call upon the serpent from Hell's gate**_

_**The Ghost of the Late saints**_

_**I raise the dead**_

_**I dance on their graves**_

_**I Insult your pain**_

_**Yet No one can kill or maim me **_

_**For if I fall**_

_**I'll rise again **_

_**When the fog rolls in and the night doth fall**_

_**The Children of Cain do call**_

_**Hear their whispers, hear their talk**_

_**For they are the trumpets of their sire's walk**_

_**Let your blood boil within your veins**_

_**I beckon death**_

_**I command the night**_

_**With a breath I give plight**_

_**I am friend of pestilence**_

_**I am friend of starvation**_

_**I am friend of death**_

_**And of war**_

_**The four Horsemen arisen from Demon Lore**_

_**When the fog rolls in and the night doth fall**_

_**The Children of Cain do call**_

_**Hear their whispers, hear their talk**_

_**For they are the trumpets of their sire's walk**_

Horace Hellborne paused and smiled wickedly as a spirit of a small child floated up to him. Blood trickled from the spirit's eyes, ears, nose and mouth. "Does he live near here?" Hellborne asked.

The spirit wavered for a moment before replying in a hoarse disused voice, "Yes, Number Four Pivet Drive. He is your master."

"What kind of creature is he? What kind of temperament?"

"He is a wizard, a child. He's only a teenager, yet he can see death. He's tired, he worn, yet he lives. His life is horrible, the people he lives with hate him and people use him… but now he's different. He's powerful, he's smart and kind. He's special."

"Special eh? Well aren't we all?"

"Nooo," The spirit said shaking her head, "not like him. He's a pure soul."

"Even after dealing with the demon Azeal?"

"Even then, even now."

"Interesting."

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

"Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, that is my name, father."

"Oh God, this is horrible. How? Argh… I know how. They executed her, but not before she gave birth. I'm willing to bet they bound your abilities and then put you up for adoption."

"What was the reason given for my mother's execution?" Harry asked curiously. Lucius stiffened. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's alright… before I answer that may I see your lineage parchment." Harry nodded and handed over the sheet. Lucius glanced at it before sucking in his breath and handing the parchment back shakily, "I suggest you never reveal that you possess the assassin complex. That is why they killed your mother."

"What is it?"

"The assassin complex is genetic trait that makes the Cross family into the perfect killers. The Assassin complex allows the inheritor to see weaknesses in people's magic, in their bodies and in their minds and know where to strike. Ember described it as a grid that covers normal sight (**A/N:** think about those arcade games that light up to tell you were to punch the dummy). If a person has a weakness in a magical shield it will show as broken lines in the grid. If a person will attain damage from a certain physical attack it will be highlighted in red and if a person's mind can be attacked in a certain area or in a subject it will appear in a number code circling their head. The last is best used with their illusion affinity to create psychological torture. That's all I really know."

"But why did the ministry kill her?"

"They deemed her a risk to national security, but personally, I believe it was the ministries attempt to gain power by destroying something muggle-borns feared. I believe the Goblins are fetching your mother's lineage books for you. They will tell you how to access and use the assassin complex. They probably also grabbed the family's spell books and illusion texts. The Goblins were very loyal to your mother and there was nearly a revolt when they learned she was executed. I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"If they bound your abilities how were you able to unbind them?"

"Have you heard of the Demon Lord Azeal."

Lucius sucked in his breath, "What was price of your deal?" He asked with trepidation.

"He decided he liked me and found it would be humorous if the savior of the human realm was actually part demon. I agreed to those terms and he changed me into a half demon and the commander of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"That is a gift." Said a voice from the door. Griphook came in carrying four heavy books. "These belonged you're your family. Know, my Lord, that the Goblins will always support you."

"Thank you Griphook. May your fortune amount and your gold be taller than you. Please call me Elijah."

"My Lord… Elijah, thank you."

"Father—"

"Please call me Damien for now."

"Alright… Damien, do you know where I can pick up texts of parselmagic and the rest of my inheritance magic?"

"For animation magic, beast-speak magic and animagus magic I would go to Flourish and Blots, but for mind magic, and ceremonial magic I would go to Borgin and Burkes. And I can send you your family spells and the parselmagic books. My heir, Draco, sadly only possess The Blacks' multi-animagus and wolf Beast Speak. The Malfoys' Ceremonial Magic and his Shadow Elf and Veela genes' shadow magics, superior speed and agility and sexuality. Back to books I also advise you to pick up books on potions and illusions being that by now you possess an affinity for both."

"Thanks Damien, I will do that… do you know my address?"

"Severus should know it… Elijah… Severus had every right to kill Dumbledore. That man, did horrible, horrible things to him and bound his magic. He controlled his mind as well making him do terrible things… please do not hate him."

"I do not hate him for that man's death… though I do dislike him. I do hold a grudge against him for his treatment of me."

"He never meant to hurt you… in fact that was also part of Dumbledore's ploy… Severus felt a very, very, very different emotion towards you, but Dumbledore controlled him…"

"I guess we'll see, when I see him again… if I ever do."

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat back with a sigh, having just completed looking over this year's necessary curriculum changes with the new staff.

Hagrid had retired from his position of Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Minerva had replaced him with a very reluctant, but by far more qualified and talented Charlie Weasley, Defense Against the Dark Arts had been filled by William (Bill) Weasley, Potions (here her mood darkened), had been filled by Professor Richard Riddick and Transfiguration by Professor Mara Michaels. Madam Pomfrey had volunteered to take on several apprentices, not excluding Harry Potter. Professor Flitwick was teaching dueling to the younger students, while McGonagall planned to ask Harry to continue DA for the older students. Bill had happily accepted to take Harry on as a teacher assistant if Harry agreed. The Headmistress had also added a few more advanced classes for the year and intended to persuade several students to attend them. Unlike her predecessor Headmistress McGonagall was a good woman without a single manipulative gene within her.

Next she had to attend to the refugee students, the muggle-borns, from other schools. And she also had to finish adjusting castle for the high security students, namely Harry Potter and his associates (The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Dean, Hermione…etc.). This was going to be a trying year.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

The summer holiday flew past and Harry studied from his books. He had purchased:

_**The Basics of Animation Magic**__ by Anna Kinematics_

_**The Advanced Study Animagus forms**__ by Emeric Switch_

_**The Convergence of Beast Speak and Human Language**__ by George Jungle_

_**Magics of the Mind **__by Jean Grey-Summers_

_**Basic Potions; Reactions and substitutions **__by Andrew Boom_

_**Incomplete Experiments of Master Potion creators compiled**__ by Severus Snape_

_**The Theory of Magical Influence on environment**__ by Karma Centre_

_**The Basics of Ceremonial magics**__ by Claudius Signa_

_**The basics of Healing **__by Dr. Leonardo Bone_

And there were also the books Lucius had sent him:

_**The Parselmagic series**__ by Salazar Slytherin_

_**The Malfoy inheritance series**_

_**The Black Inheritance series**_

_**The Cross inheritance series**_

_**Shadow Magics**__ by Adrian Silver-Leaf_

_**Elemental Control **__by Laura Aspen_

Harry had become quite knowledgeable in potions and took pride in it. He also studied his seventh year school books and much to his surprise he had accidentally begun to read tea leaves and read them accurately. Before he knew it, Harry found himself on the Hogwarts express.

**THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Ron was being the usual self-absorbed insensitive git. After the Tri-Wizardry tournament things had gone progressively bad. While Harry struggled to keep the semblance of normality and structure in his life, Ron turned against him and completely separated himself from Harry after Sirius's misfortune. Hermione, while never envied or held a grudge against Harry had slowly followed Ron's example as his girlfriend. The only true friends Harry still claimed were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Ginny could be considered a friend, but her past love interest still put Harry on edge. Harry sorely missed Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and even, yes, even Percy. They were his family, but Ron's selfish nature had forced them apart.

Recently it had become so awkward with Ron (Ron would taunt and 'attempt' to bodily him, while Harry restrained himself) that Harry's cousin's presence would be far more welcomed. Harry sat in his compartment, alone, relaxing as he reviewed the last chapter in _**Shadow Magics**__ by Adrian Silver-Leaf._

_**Chapter Forty-Eight**_

_The 'Objective' Solution_

_Throughout the chapters we have reviewed, we have covered that Shadow magic is a magic of will, blood and verse. __**Shadow Walking**__ is the ability to move into the __**'shadow world'**__. The Shadow world is the world seen from the shadows, often described as our world within the limit of__** shadow jumping**__, in which the shadow magic user or the shadow mage can not be sensed or impeded by any semblance of 'wizard' or 'witch' magic (With exception of the __Fidelius Charm__**'Shadow Jumping'**__ or the ability to move from shadow to shadow faster than light, is a mix of apparation and summoning. In __**'Shadow Jumping'**__ you must both sense the shadow, while willing yourself to it and summon the shadow through incantation. __**'Shadow Summoning'**__ the ability to summon things through Shadows even if there are miles away and impeded by solid objects, however, this only applies to objects that belong to you and thus have your magical signature. __**'Shadow distortion'**__ an illusion craft that summons the deepest nightmares of the victim as their shadows.__** 'Shadow Personification' **__or the ability to use others' and your own shadow to attack or build shields. _

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

"Well, We're off, Mum." Charlie called over his shoulder as he and Bill prepared the last of their personal objects. Mrs. Weasley bustled up to them and embraced both of them.

"Charlie, Bill, I want you to tell, the poor dear, Harry, that Mr. Weasley and I miss him and even if he and Ron are bit angry (Bill snorted), with each other right now. He's still welcome in our home."

"Mum, we'll tell him. However, their not angry at each other, Ron is being an outright git to Harry. I don't know if Harry would want to go within a hundred feet of a Weasley at this rate." Bill said sharply.

"Bill, the portkey isn't waiting." Bill nodded and clamped onto the bizarre muggle devise (A paperclip) with his younger brother. And then they were gone.

Mrs. Weasley sighed forlornly.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

The Hogwarts express came to a stop at Hogsmead and everyone exited the red steam train. All the first years followed Hagrid to the lake and got into row boats. The older students climbed into the carriages drawn by the silent thestrals and Harry squeezed in with Three third year Hufflepuffs who continued to stare at his scar.

**BOOK ONE of the PARSELMAGIC series by Salazar Slytherin**

_**Chapter Sixty-Two**_

_An overview_

_Parselmagic, the snake speaker's magic, is a combination of tongue, blood, intent and energy. Parseltongue is the only known magic with the ability to change magic with both intent and language. There a four levels of Parselmagic; (1) Enforcing, (2) Deviation, (3) Recreation, and (4) Original. _

_**Enforcing**__ is the easiest level of parselmagic and uses only the __**hybrid tongue of the snakes **__(Hybrid tongue of the snakes otherwise known as lesser tongue is a lesser form on the snake language and not the snake's high language) and the energy of the wizard/witch, to use. Enforcing is basically enforcing a regular spell by speaking the incantation in lesser parseltongue and channeling energy into the words. Using enforcing you make spell impenetrable to those wizards/witches who do not speak the language of the snakes. You make shields stronger and spells more powerful._

_**Deviation**__ is the second easiest level of parselmagic and uses the lesser tongue and selected vowels of high tongue of the snake, the words of the ancient Basilisks and the energy of the wizard/witch. Basically using spells in human tongue, but spoken in the language of the Snakes and deviated from the original purpose by replacing vowels in lesser tongue with high tongue. This strengthens and alters the spell. Example: _**_Wingardium Leviosa_**_ (Latin root "levo," meaning "to raise, lift up.") pronunciation:__Win-GUARD-ee-um Le-vee-OH-sah__ – change to – W__**h**__ingardium (__**Whin - To Whine or Gripe**__) L__**a**__vios__**e (Washed - **__ Lavio is the root word in Lavatory. Lavatory in Latin mean washing or bathing____- this is a hex to give people problems with bowel movements or if having a different intent to make them smell._

_**Recreation **__is the second most powerful level of Parselmagic it uses high tongue of the Snakes, the wizard's/witch's energy and the blood willing given of a snake. Recreation is not an advisable dueling method. It's best used for secrecy spells, ward and such. Recreation starts the basics of a created spell and builds from its original intent to make in encompass more and strengths the spell. In recreation you must spell out the spell by imagining the result for each vowel. For instance if this were used with the Fidelus Charm, using Recreation and Enforcing magic would make Fidelus charm impenetrable to those who not speak the snake language, by extending with intent using Parseltongue, the spell can also protect the mind of the secret keeper from Ligilimency (unless the ligilimenist can speak parseltongue), can react to strong emotions and can attack those who have harmful intent to those who are protected by the spell. _

_**Original**__ is original parseltongue spells spoken in high language of the snakes. The variety of parseltongue spells would usually be deemed dark magic, being the affect will, emotion and provoke pain. Below is the list of parselmagic spell you, the reader have read over. _

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

Charlie sat at his place at the Staff table his eyes scanning the crowd of students for his siblings and Harry. He soon caught sight of Ginny clinging to a rather put off boy's arm. Ron was snogging Hermione, his arm lay protectively around her waist. And finally there was Harry. Harry was sitting at the corner of the table next to an empty seat and was ignoring the congregation around him. He looked unnatural tired and lonely. Charlie's heart went out to him. The boy's eyes were cast downwards and stayed that way until the headmistress began her speech.

"And we'd like to welcome Professor Charlie Weasley as the Care for Magical Creatures Professor, since Hagrid has retired after last terms most unfortunate events. Professor Bill Weasley as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Richard Riddick as the Potions Professor and Professor Mara Michaels as the Transfiguration Professor. We are now offer advanced classes for sixth and seventh year students in Politics, Economics, Law, Strategy and languages. Madam Pomfrey will be accepting four apprentices, so please inform her if you're interested. Also as you can we are now housing several refugee students for their protection, and they have already been sorted. Finally we are now in a state of emergency and so there have been precautions taken to ensure the safety of certain students."

Ron snorted and muttered, "Yeah, his royal highness, Harry Potter. Always gets what he wants. Poor little boy always in trouble and getting the rest of us killed." Charlie and Bill growled fro their seats as they watched Harry pale.

The headmistress ignored Ron for now and continued, "And lat but not least, the Forbidden Forest has as been named remained forbidden. There will be no magic in between classes and certain items have been banned, please see Custodian Flitch to check what is banned and what is not banned. Thank you and now we can eat!" And the food appeared.

A prefect walked up to Harry and passed him a note. Harry looked up at McGonagall and nodded solemnly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Okay… VOTE for pairings NOW! Please _**REVIEW!**_

**- **_**Shadow **_

**PS:** Please tell me if you find the book excerpts interesting. This information is important for the story, but please tell me if you'd like it in the text or as book excerpts. I'm sorry about Grammar and spelling errors, but right now I do not possess a beta who can keep up with my time frame. I know it's unrealistic, but I need someone with almost every evening free to edit my work. I do my best as it is, but I know I am incompetent. If anyone is interesting beta'ing this chapter please e-mail me and I will repost the chapter with the corrections.


End file.
